Hero Academia: Predator
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: UA Academy announces a new Hwero Work-Studies and most of the students got internships from agencies. With Nighteye Ageny and Gran torino being ruled out, Izuku is left in limbo until a pro hero with a military background recruited Izuku for internship. Soon they embark on a rescue mission, became a life and death struggle as they are stalked by an unseen force that attacks them.


**Hero Academia: Predator**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Predator **_is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of survival-horror. Yup, this fic is inspired from the _**1987 film of the same name**_ that starred **Arnold Schwarzenegger**, and this was the one of the action/adventure films that I watched since the advent of cable TV at my country in the advent of Y2K.

After doing some MEMORY LANE visiting, such as downloading the movie (the ORIGINAL Predator, of course) and re-watching it on my smartphone, the film kept on ringing on my head and this inspired me to do a fanfic version, and this took me about 3 weeks to come up with a story, as I had to choose which Hero Academia character to use to in place of the film's main character of Alan "Dutch" Schaefer (Schwarzenegger's character).

I was considering to use Katsuku Bakugo given his hardheaded nature, but I figured that he's not suitable, and after a back-and-forth research, I settled for Izuku Midoriya as I felt that his personality would suit his empathic nature and being prone to emotional tragedies.

The other Hero Academia characters will appear, but for now, here's the first chapter, which will act as the start of this fic, and you will soon know why.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Yoki shinai intānshippu**_

The scene shows that **Izuku Midoriya** is sitting on his seat while inside the classroom, looking at his smartphone as he checked various websites as internship for Hero Work-Studies is fast approaching and Midoriya is left in a pinch, for a good reason, in which several factors weigh in on why Midoriya still hasn't found an agency that would want to hire him for internship.

Most of his classmates have found agencies where they would be interned by various pro heroes, and now Midoriya is the only one who hasn't found an agency. The factors on his current problem are elaborated, which are:

With the death of **Sir Nighteye**, his agency is taken over by **Centipeder** and **Bubble Girl**, but as soon as Midoriya contacted them for possible internship he was told that they couldn't bring him in at this point due to being swamped by paperwork, and lacking additional staff members to help in the paperwork, Centipeder told Midoriya that he and Bubble Girl couldn't afford the time to mentor him;

**Gran Torino** is currently aiding the police in solving a case, thus he has no time to mentoring Midoriya at the moment

Midoroya sighed as he felt that he is stuck in limbo and wondered what to do next, and decided to go to the teachers' lounge and ask **All Might** for advice. A few minutes later he arrived and saw **Eraser Head** there talking to someone, and there the visitor glanced at Midoriya, where the boy was taken aback as the visitor looked like a mix of Japanese and Austrian, and he is dressed in combat fatigue uniform and gave off an intimidating aura, which Midoriya sensed.

There Eraser Head called Midoriya and introduced him to the visitor, revealed as **Arunorudo Shuarzenega**, a pro hero known as **Commando**. Eraser Head told Midoriya that Commando is a pro hero who worked in the military and recently opened his own hero agency and the hero works his agency involved are mostly on reconnaissance and rescue missions.

Commando glanced at Midoriya and greeted him, saying he saw the boy's performance at the recent joint battle contest and sports festival, complimenting the boy, which Midoriya was flattered but with humbleness.

"So you must be the boy whose Quirk is similar to All Might."

"Um…yes…"

"Saw your performance at the sports festival…and at the joint training battle. You sure pulled your way through."

"Really, sir?"

"Yes. I am impressed."

"Uh…thanks."

"Hmm…"

"?"

After glancing Midoriya from head to toe, Commando asked him if he is interested in coming to his agency for internship, stating that the boy can learn a lot of combat training, survival, and rescue missions, as well as teaching him how to make use of his Quirk and how to exploit it in a very positive way that would help him in certain missions.

Midoriya is taken aback by this as he did not expect that a pro hero with a military background is interested in him, yet he is eager to get into an internship as well as seeing that rescue missions would help him in his duties as a hero in training and eventually accepted the offer, which Commando said that Midoriya will undergo strict training but assured to him that it will be a beneficial one.

"Are you prepared, boy?"

"Yes sir."

"The training will be very hard. You might have difficulty in coping."

"I will persevere, sir."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir."

"I promise that you will benefit from this internship."

"I understand sir."

Eraser Head listens on and while unsure at first he felt that Commando would surely help Midoriya in his training while under internship. By then **Present Mic** came in and listened to the conversation and joked that **Rambo** will steal Midoriya from Commando and will turn the boy into the **Terminator**, which Commando responded by activating his Quirk, which allows him to summon high-powered firearms, ranging from machine guns to RPG (rocket powered grenade) and aimed it at Present Mic, which the teacher raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Commando told Present Mic not to tease him like that and the teacher sheepishly promised not to kid around while in Commando's presence.

"A fair warning."

"Y-yes…"

"Don't piss me off. I don't like that."

"Y-yes, sir…"

"I get irritated easily…especially if you compare me to THAT MAN…"

"I get it…I get it…"

"Then behave."

"G-got it…"

Midoriya stared wide-eyed at seeing Commando using his Quirk to summon a myriad of weapons, and saw that Present Mic is cornered with his hands raised up high. Snipe came in and is quite surprised at the scene he just saw, and approached Commando and urged him to calm down, reminding him it is against the rules to use weapons inside the academy unless there is an emergency.

Commando sneered before making his weapons disappear and then exchanged handshakes with Snipe, and the two adult heroes greeted one another, and Snipe asked Commando what brings him here, and is quite surprised when told after revealing that he has chosen Midoriya as his intern, and Snipe said that he made the right choice in choosing Midoriya.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Is there a problem, Snipe?"

"No. you made a fine choice."

"Good to hear."

"I'm sure you will benefit a lot from this."

"I know."

Present Mic tried to sneak out of the office but is rather caught by Commando, as he reminded him of his promise, and the teacher sheepishly promised not to make fun of him, and there Commando nodded and lets Present Mic off the hook, and Snipe asked what was that about, only for him to sag upon hearing it, and told Commando not to get easily provoked over shallow jokes.

Commando reasoned that it can't be helped as Present Mic's jokes were a blow to his pride, and he will not stand letting someone making fun of his reputation as a pro hero from the military and army.

"You should know better, Commando…don't let some shallow jokes get to you."

"I can't help it."

"You should practice restraint…"

"It's not easy, Snipe."

"You should give it a try."

"Hmph."

"Trust me on this, Commando."

"…"

After that, Commando told Midoriya to get ready as his internship will commence at once, and as the two leave the office, they encountered something unexpected, as they saw **Katsuki Bakugo** being led by another pro hero, who bare-chested, sporting a red long bandana on his head, scruffy-looking, wearing fatigue pants and combat boots, and has a mixture of Japanese and Italian heritage.

The pro hero is identified as **Jian Ramubo**, who is easily identified as pro hero **Rambo**. There Rambo and Commando stared at each other, displaying some level of hostility before nodding at each other as a sign of respect, and there Bakugo bragged at Midoriya that he will be interned by a war veteran like Rambo and stated that he will surpass him and become the number one hero.

Commando told Bakugo not to get ahead of himself as his internship hasn't began yet, and Rambo took exception to this, resulting in a tense stand-off between the two adult pro heroes, as Midoriya became a bit worried as the two adults exchanged words.

Rambo did not back down and neither did Commando.

"You got a problem?"

"You need to tell your charge not to get overconfident. He hasn't began his internship yet he feels like he has won."

"That's the very nature of kids today."

"You need to discipline him."

"What about your charge, Commando? Does he have what it takes?"

"Are you provoking me?"

"Got a problem?"

"Shall we…?"

There Rambo revealed his Quirk, where he brandishes his bow and arrow, where the arrow's tip is filled with an energy blast, while Commando uses his Quirk to summon his firearms. By then Eraser Head shows up and calmly urged the two not to let their rivalry reach a boiling point that might endanger everyone inside the academy.

Rambo and Commando obliges and deactivated their Quirks and leave in separate directions, with Bakugo and Midoriya following the pro heroes, and Eraser Head sighed as this was quite a tense moment that he encountered. Present Mic peered and asked if Commando and Rambo left, which Eraser Head said that they have, and the teacher sighed in relief, and Eraser Head commented that Present Mic is such a coward, which the teacher tried to cover it up by prancing around.

"I never thought you'd be a scaredy-cat."

"What? No…that was…"

"You easily surrendered when you can use your Quirk to disorient him."

"I couldn't…his fingers are on the triggers…"

"Then you shouldn't have teased him like that."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…"

"Well, whatever."

"Hee-hee…"

Snipe showed up and told Present Mic not to make any unnecessary comments as he told him that like Commando, Rambo can be easily be irritated, and if provoked, Rambo will not hesitate to unload his arsenal at the teacher, which caused Present Mic to stare in fear.

"What…?"

"You heard me. Piss off Rambo and he'll unleash his Quirk-amplified arrows on your butt."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Trust me. I saw how he fights…especially when in the jungles."

"…"

"So if you want to stay in one piece, don't tease him or commando."

"G-got it…"

"Good."

Eraser Head sighed and went back to the teacher's room, as he decided to do some paperwork, and while he is at it, All Might came and gave Eraser Head a cup of coffee, which he thanked All Might for the offer, and there the two teachers began talking, and All Might was quite surprised when told of the agencies that Bakugo and Midoriya are heading to, which Eraser Head said that it will be helpful to Midoriya as the boy would learn a lot of survival techniques as well as doing rescue missions.

All Might asked Eraser Head if this is okay, as he heard that Commando's previous exploits are about military actions and rescue missions, and that Commando's unit are known to infiltrate other countries to rescue kidnap victims and fighting off communists and terrorists.

Eraser Head said it is okay and is confident that Midoriya will benefit a lot from the internship he will be having under Commando.

"You need not worry."

"Really?"

"Midoriya is in good hands."

"I'm aware of that, but…"

"Have faith in the kid. It'll help him."

"I…see…"

"Then it's settled."

"…"

All Might just nodded and felt that Eraser Head might be right and places his faith in him that he will protect Midoriya.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it takes place during the aftermath of Overhaul's defeat and before being interned under Endeavor. While there is not much action showed here, the tense, yet comedic confrontation between two adult pro heroes make up for it as they are based from two iconic Hollywood action heroes (portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone respectively), as Present Mic learn this lesson the hard way…

Some Hero Academia characters appear here as well, such as Eraser Head, Present Mic, Snipe and All Might, though the latter is unsure if Midoriya having internship under Commando is right, yet he is persuaded to let it go.

This chapter is set before chapter 246 of the manga, in which Midoriya mentioned that Nighteye's agency is FULLY-BOOKED, which led to him being offered internship from another pro hero...

Lastly, Commando and Rambo are based on the two movies protagonists portrayed by you know who.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya undergo training and is soon being joined to undergo a rescue mission as part of his internship training, and little does Midoriya know that he will be going to a foreign country…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
